Dino Thunder Kids
by DiNozzo87
Summary: Conner,Ethan,Kira and Trent are turned into Children. Dr.O finds out Conner is his son by his ex Girlfriend Kimberley and mother to Conner.
1. In Class

Reef side High School  
1st Period Science Class

Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira and the rest of the class were in their seats when Dr. Oliver walked into the classroom. Dr. Oliver put his bag on the desk and took out the test he graded.

Mr. Oliver said" I'm a little annoyed with some of you since, I guessing some of you forgot to study for this test?" "You know who you are and I expect you to have this test signed by a parent and returned in to me tomorrow."

The class agreed and shakes their heads as they were listening to Dr. O. Then Dr. O gave them back their test.

Conner looked at his test and Said" Man my mom is not going to like this!"

Kira said" My parents are going to ground me?"

Conner just shakes his head and put it on the desk. Trent & Ethan looked at their test and they put their head on the desk too. Dr. Oliver just walked away and gave the other students their test.

Kira said" Dr. O do we have to have these test signed?"

Dr. O said" Kira you know the answer to that and please don't ask me again."

Kira just look at her test and groaned out loud and she put her head down. Cassidy and Devin looked at the Conner, Trent, Ethan, & Kira teens and laughed at them.

Cassidy said" I guess you four need to Study more!"

Dr. O said" Cassidy look at your test before you start picking on them."

Cassidy looked at her test and fainted. She fell off her chair and past out. Dr. O, Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan looked at her. Devin helped Cassidy back in her seat.

Cassidy Said" It's not fair I study for this stupid dumb test for 5 hours, until it was time for bed!"

Conner said" Which means you are still stupid!"

Ethan said" You shouldn't be talking you are just as stupid as her!"

Conner looked at Ethan and slapped him upside his head. Tommy looked at Conner.

Conner looked at DR.O and gave him a dirty look. Conner looked at Dr. Oliver and then looked at the floor.

Dr. O said" CONNER! KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE, I GIVE YOU DETENION!"

Devin began to laugh at Conner. Conner gave Devin a dirty look

Conner said" What did I do?"

Kira said "Shut up! Before you get detention! And you know you have soccer practice."

Dr. Oliver looked at Kira. Kira looks at Dr. O then back at Trent, Ethan, and Conner.

Dr. O Said" Kira do you want a detention yourself?"

Kira looked at Dr. O and said" No I do not, please no!"

Ethan said to Conner real low "That's low if Dr. O gives you and Kira Detention?"

Dr. O looks at Ethan and said" Ethan do you want to join them?"

Ethan looked shocked and said" No I have Computer club, so no thanks!

Dr. O said "Then don't talk behind my back like I can't hear you, because I can hear you!"

Ethan looks at the floor and then begins to count his dinosaur bones. Cassidy looks at Ethan.

Cassidy said" Don't worry Ethan; Dr. O is a stupid teacher any way!"

Ethan said" NO HE ISN"T, DON"T EVER CALL HIM STUPID AGAIN, IF YOU EVER CALL HIM STUPID AGAIN. DON"T THINK I WON"T PUNCH YOU OUT THAT WINDOW!"

Cassidy looked scared and got up from her seat and sat in the back of the classroom. Conner got up from his seat and sat next to Ethan. Kira and Trent got up from their seats and also sat next to Ethan. Conner, Trent, and Kira just laughed at Devin's face. Devin got up and Sat with Cassidy in the back. Dr. O turned to look at Ethan to see if he is ok.

Conner said" Wow Dude that was brutal, you scare Cassidy and Devin so bad?"

Kira said" Way to stand up for Dr. O Ethan?"

Ethan said "Thanks guys."

Trent said" Hey Ethan did you have rough night?"

Ethan said" As the matter of fact I did, my computer blew up and now I have to buy a new one!"

Kira, Conner, and Trent looked at Ethan and at Dr. O.

Dr. O said Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira, I would like to see you four after school?"

Conner said" We didn't do anything Wrong!"

Dr. O said" Relax Conner I didn't say you four was getting detention! All I said was meet me after school?"

Kira said" Dr. O I have to go home early today, and by all means I can't be late or I'm going to get grounded?"

Dr. O said" Kira it's only going to take 2 Seconds, now just relax."

Kira: No! I can't I promise her, I'll be home early!

Dr. O looked at her and then back at Conner, Ethan, and Trent.

Cassidy Said "Is it because your mom broke her leg?"

Kira stood and began to Screamed & Kira looked at her and said "NO! MY MOM IS HAVING ANOTHER BABY AND I WANT TO SEE MY NEW BROTHER OR SISTER!"

Cassidy, Devin, Conner, Ethan, and Trent fell out of their seats.

Conner: "OW KIRA!"

Ethan:" JEEZ DID YOU HAVE TO SCREAM!"

Devin:" Ahh! MY FREAKIN EARS!"

Cassidy:" OW KIRA"

Trent: "Kira, Calm down please?"

Dr. O said "ok everyone calm down, Kira calm down before you break the windows with your yelling?"

Kira looked at the ground and said "Sorry everyone and Sorry Dr. O didn't mean to yell so loud.

Dr. O said" Its okay just don't let it happen again?"

Kira shook her head yes and sat back down in her seat again.

Dr. O: ok everybody take out your science books and open to page to page 29 in your book?

All of the students opened their books to page 29. All the students groaned out loud.

Dr. O said" I don't want to hear any complaining?"

Conner said" Dr. O I have to go to the bathroom, so Can I go!

Dr. O said "fill out the pass?

Conner got out of his chair and walked over were the pass is and begin to fill it out the pass and handed the pass to Dr. O. Dr. O signed the pass. Conner took the pass and Walked out of the classroom. Conner came back to class 20 minutes before the bell rang.

Dr. O turned around and saw Conner Coming into the class room. Dr. O said "Conner I guess you do want home work tonight"?

Conner put down the pass and said" no I do not, if you give me homework I'm not doing it!

Dr. O just looked at Conner and told him to sit down. Conner did what he was told and sat back down in his chair. Conner begins his work and finished his work in 5 minutes before the bell rings. The bell rang and Dr. O's Class went to the rest of their Classes.


	2. At lunch turned into kids

In this Chapter Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira, are turned into kids during their lunch time

Conner age 5

Ethan age 6

Trent age 8

Kira age 7

Reef side High School

Lunch Time

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent sat down outside to eat their lunch. Conner was the first to finish his lunch. Conner grabbed his bag and took out his homework. He did his homework so he didn't have to do it at home. Kira, Ethan and Trent looked at him with shock in their eyes.

Kira said "Conner this is the first time we saw you do your homework at school you usually do your homework after soccer practice?"

Conner looked at Kira and Said" What's wrong doing it at lunch sometimes?

Ethan said" nothing! My question is why do you want to do it know Conner?"

Conner looked at Ethan and said "After soccer practice I promise my Mom I help her with food shopping?"

Ethan said (Laughing) Conner shopping that's a first! (Laughing) Sorry Conner didn't mean to make fun of you"!

Conner got annoyed and said" Yeah right"! He got up and grabbed his books and sat at another table away from Ethan and the others.

Kira gave Ethan a mean look and slapped him in the back of the head.

Ethan looked at Kira and said " What hell was that for you female dog"!?

Kira gave Ethan the middle finger and walked off to sit by Conner. Ethan was shocked to see this side of Kira and wonder what is wrong with her. Trent begins to laugh at Ethan and walked off to join Conner & Kira.

Conner said "hello Kira, what's up?"

Kira said" well I Feel bad what Ethan did to you and I came over to cheer you up?"

Conner looks at Kira and Smiles at her. Kira smiles back at Conner.

Conner, Kira, and Trent heard screaming and they saw a monster turn Ethan into a young boy. They ran to Ethan and said" you have funny way of turning people in to children.

Conner got mad said" you're going to pay for that!" he ran at the monster and next thing Conner found himself as a child too. Conner ended up crying and screaming.

Trent and Kira ran at the monster and next thing they find them selves as children also. Trent screamed and stomped his feet. Kira begins to cry and scream.

Conner, Trent, and Ethan all of them held their ears when Kira begins to scream.

Young Conner said "KIRA SHUT UP YOU ARE HURTING OUR EARS"!

Kira looked at Conner and punched him in the eye. Conner held his eye and begins to cry louder then Kira did.

The monster went away.

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent went inside and went to Dr. O's classroom.

Dr. O's classroom

Conner said "Dr. O we might have problem".

Dr. O said" I'll say"!


	3. Conner gets punished by Dr O

Conner age 5

Ethan age 6

Trent age 8

Kira age 7

_On my last chapter when Trent Conner Kira and Ethan turned into little kids._

_Dr. O said" I'll say"!_

(Dr. O's Classroom)

Conner sat on the floor and played with his Shoes. Trent climbed on the desk and jumped off & landed on his butt. Kira begins to Cry & kick Conner and Ethan.

Ethan:" KNOCK IT OFF YOU STUPID BITCH"!

Kira:" I'M NOT A BITCH, FREAKIN COMPUTER FREAK"?

Dr. O:" Ethan and Kira don't you ever curse like that again, do I make my self clear"?

Ethan & Kira shook their heads yes. Conner got up and slapped Kira in the face. Kira got annoyed and punched him in the face, but Conner used his Super Speed and dodged the punch.

Conner didn't know how to stop and he ran into the wall. Conner falls to the floor and begins to cry. Dr. O just shook his head and picked up little Conner. Dr. O looks at Conner's Head and saw he had bump on this head. Kira was getting board so she got up & climbed on Dr. O's Desk. Kira jumps up and down.

Dr. O:" WILL YOU PLEASE SIT DOWN AND LET ME THINK", WHAT I'M GONNA DO PLEASE CHILDREN"?!

All for kids looked at their mentor or teacher, who looked like he had six's heads. They stayed where they where sitting. Conner begins to whimper and whine. Kira Ethan and Trent followed the solute and did the same thing.

Dr. O:'' please knock it off before I put you in timeout, for not listing to me"?

Conner lost his mind and hit Dr. O in the Mouth. Dr. O looked at Conner and turned him around. Dr. O swatted Conner on the butt five times and Conner begins to cry. Conner sat down and behaved.


End file.
